The disclosure generally relates to a voltage amplifying circuit and, more particularly, to a tunable DC voltage generating circuit with a high voltage conversion ratio.
Switching boost converters are widely used in various applications. However, the voltage conversion ratio of the conventional switching boost converter is not high since the voltage conversion ratio is typically less than ten. Another drawback of the conventional switching boost converter is that it requires a complex control circuit to control the operations of the power switches, and thus the circuitry design of the control circuit is typically complex. Furthermore, the conventional switching boost converter inevitably suffers switching loss due to the switching operations of the power switches.